


Little Coffee Shop of Awkward Flirting

by golden_kimono



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rich Himchan, Semi-Public Sex, Student Daehyun, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun is dating Junhong, but can't help the giant crush he has on Himchan, son of the owners of the coffee shop he works for. One day he sort of confesses by accident, but despite his initial embarrassment, this might not be the worst thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Coffee Shop of Awkward Flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andnowforyaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/gifts).



> I tried to incorporate a few of the prompts, though unfortunately I didn't manage to include them all fully in the end. (Room for future developments?) I hope it's still okay!

“Good morning, may I take your order, please?” Daehyun tried to smile extra widely when the customer, who was clearly not a morning person, replied in the grumpiest tone. He liked to think smiles cheered people up, and even if they didn’t, it might at least make their experience slightly more pleasant and cause them to return. Usually, it worked, and even if it didn't, people couldn't complain about him.

After writing the customer's name and order on a cup so Junhong could start preparing it, he moved on to the next person, the queue seemingly never ending during this morning rush.

It wasn’t a perfect job, by all means: it could be stressful at times and the pay wasn’t fantastic, but it was enough to get him through university with money for rent and to eat. Plus, he was allowed to have free coffee and snacks, which was greatly appreciated for any student, and for Daehyun even more so, as food was one of his favourite things in the world. They’d had some problems with staff in the past, but the Kims – who owned the chain – had tried their best to form a good team, taking their employees' feedback into account, and by now some of his co-workers had even become close friends of his.

Initially he’d thought of applying for other jobs when the time was right, whenever that might have been, but he had soon come to enjoy the atmosphere and once he’d started dating Junhong, he hadn’t considered leaving again. Sneaky touches and not-so-subtle glances made the day much more pleasant, even though Youngjae glared at them for their antics sometimes (he wasn’t actually annoyed… usually). And break time was always perfect for some kissing or cuddling, which was a wonderful advantage.

When the door opened towards the end of the rush, Daehyun looked over, his breath catching in his throat. Kim Himchan, son of the owners, had arrived, bringing along an air of beauty and sophistication and exemplifying another reason Daehyun didn’t think he could leave this job any time soon.

Daehyun wasn’t sure what Himchan’s role was, but he seemed to go from shop to shop regularly to see if everything was going well and to discuss matters with managers and supervisors if necessary. He was kind and always made it a point to speak to all employees – especially to Daehyun, whom he seemed to like. Their first meeting had consisted of Daehyun being almost too shy to properly look Himchan in the face, scared off by both his good looks and his authority, but then Himchan had patted him on the back and told him he was doing a good job, and that had been enough to turn his knees into jelly and to completely change his view of the other man.

Now he always looked forward to his visits, almost – although he hated to admit it – like a schoolboy with a crush.

“Hi,” Daehyun said when Himchan appeared before him, his ears turning red when he heard how breathless he sounded. Clearing his throat, he moved aside so they could speak without bothering the now luckily much shorter queue, one of his colleagues taking over. “Checking up on us again?”

“No, I just wanted to see your pretty face,” Himchan replied seriously, then laughed when Daehyun sputtered in confusion, the heat from his hears spreading across his cheekbones. “I have a meeting with the managers about the monthly statements, see if there’s anything they need, anything they don’t… You know the drill.”

Daehyun nodded and lowered his eyes as he wiped at the counter with his sleeve in an effort to keep busy. He stopped himself quickly when he realised this wasn’t very hygienic. “So… How have you been? I- We haven’t seen you in a while.”

Himchan leaned on the counter, his eyes gentle as he gazed at Daehyun and posture relaxed. “I’ve been good. Really good, to be honest. Yongguk and I took some time off and travelled, though of course Mister Workaholic could barely stand to be away from his responsibilities. Still,” he said with a cheeky grin, “I think I managed to get his mind off things.”

Daehyun nodded, averting his eyes as he had the feeling he knew exactly what Himchan meant.

Himchan had been together with Yongguk for at least as long as Daehyun had worked here, and he’d always been impressed that two people who seemed to be so different in so many ways worked so well (Himchan was a speaker, Yongguk a listener, though they were both pretty observant). They often reminded him of a married couple, fully comfortable in each other’s presence, with those silly domestic arguments, and he admired that. From what Youngjae had told him, Yongguk was highly successful and wanted in the art business, though Daehyun couldn’t recall what it was he did exactly.

“Oh!” Himchan rooted through his bag and handed Daehyun a small, black box, interrupting his musings. “Here, I got you this while we were away. It made me think of you.”

Daehyun’s cheeks heated up once more as he gingerly accepted the gift. It wasn’t rare for Himchan to give him things, but it always caught him off guard nonetheless. When he’d first received something, a warm sweater he’d mentioned wanting to buy when it had been winter and freezing cold, it had made him really uncomfortable and he’d tried to refuse it. No one else seemed to be getting this kind of treatment and he had worried that Himchan expected something from him or that the others would hate him because of it. Luckily, his colleagues generally found it funny rather than annoying (though he never missed the significant glances Youngjae and Junhong threw his way), and Himchan had never requested anything in return. Still, he never really knew what to say apart from an awkward ‘thank you’.

Feeling Himchan’s dark, expectant eyes on him, he opened the box to view its contents. “What…?” It was a necklace with two gems: one pretty and sparkling, and one pale and milky white, both suspended from a thin, silver chain.

“This,” Himchan explained, pointing at the gem whose sparkling grew in intensity as Daehyun held it up to the light, “is a sunstone. This was one of the few golden ones they had; usually they’re more of a red shade. But… This colour reminded me of your skin.”

Daehyun lowered his eyes and bit his lip to hide his smile, giddy at being complimented and remembered, even while Himchan had been away with his boyfriend. “I don’t sparkle, though,” he pointed out.

Himchan hummed and looked him over slowly, the corner of his mouth pulling up. “You do. _You_ just don’t see it.”

His face hot, Daehyun swiftly placed the necklace back in its box, seeing Youngjae’s shoulders shake with quiet laughter from the corner of his eyes. Himchan was a smooth talker who loved flirting, and on top of that he could be incredibly greasy. Occasionally Daehyun forgot about this fact and ended up in his current predicament: torn between rolling his eyes and blushing in pleasure, even though he had been told by people he wasn’t much different himself (something he firmly denied). “I- Thank you…” He looked up at Himchan shyly and quirked up his lips. “…Oppa.”

Himchan’s eyes displayed surprise, which switched to lust, before he was left smoothing his face into a neutral expression, yet _something_ remained in his eyes, something almost smouldering. Daehyun’s own surprise was no less, for this wasn’t a word he’d ever addressed Himchan or anyone else with and now he felt embarrassed for using it, wondering what had possibly possessed him. It had seemed _fitting_ , though, and judging from Himchan’s reaction, he hadn't exactly minded it.

He opened his mouth to apologise or perhaps to say ‘just kidding’ – he wasn’t sure yet – but lost his nerve and decided to instead pretend he hadn’t said anything at all, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest. “Erm… What’s the other one?” he asked softly, nodding down at the necklace. “They’re not both sunstones, right?”

Himchan stared at him intently a little longer, then lifted up the necklace and gestured for Daehyun to turn around, an unspoken order he obeyed immediately. “It’s a moonstone,” Himchan said, his long fingers brushing over Daehyun’s neck as he put the necklace on him, making Daehyun shiver. “I thought they went together well.”

“A sun and a moon?” Daehyun laughed shakily, a fluttering in his stomach at the feeling of Himchan’s breath against his neck as he clasped the necklace together and half wishing there was no counter to keep them separate. He reached up for the two stones and fingered them curiously as a sudden thought came to him. If the sunstone had suited his skin and personality, then perhaps this one… “Are they meant to be you and me?”

The pregnant pause that followed made him wish he’d kept his mouth shut, and it was with a sense of dread that he turned back around to face the other, barely able to look him in the eye.

“I was thinking of Junhong, actually,” Himchan elaborated, a peculiar look on his face. “I know you’re together.”

Of course. Silly Daehyun for thinking differently, just because the men were both pale and ethereal. Before he could even begin to explain himself (both gems had been handed to _him_ , not to Junhong; an honest mistake on his part, and perhaps a large amount of hope) and apologise for making such an assumption, Himchan continued on, tilting his head to the side.

“Why, did you want it to be me?”

After a brief, heavy silence, one of the managers called Himchan over and Daehyun was saved from needing to provide an answer. As soon as the other man had disappeared from view, Daehyun groaned and covered his face. Well, he wouldn’t be able to ever speak to him again, that was for sure. At least their friendship, if that's what it had been, had been nice while it lasted.

“Oppa, huh?”

He jumped when Junhong whispered in his ear and he smacked his arm. “Shut up, it came out before I knew it,” he grumbled. Sometimes friends told him he spoke too much and needed to think more and usually he’d tell them to shove off as he didn’t see anything wrong speaking his mind, but right now he could understand why it might be an issue at times. “I can’t believe I said that to him…”

“I wouldn’t worry about it if I were you,” Youngjae said as he breezed past. “We all know he has a thing for you, so he must be happy you pretty much told him it’s mutual.” He smirked over at Daehyun as he walked back to his station. “Personally, I think you should just fuck already and get it over with, because the sexual tension is unbearable.”

Junhong laughed and wrapped his long arms around a red-faced Daehyun, encasing his tiny frame almost fully. “You know I wouldn’t mind.”

“You can’t be sure he even wants that,” Daehyun protested, gasping when Junhong squeezed him tighter. Not that he didn’t ever suspect it, since Himchan wasn’t exactly subtle, but at the same time he always wondered why someone like Himchan would want someone like Daehyun and if he wasn't simply teasing him because he found his reactions amusing. Yongguk he could understand: he was strong and reliable, but Daehyun was just… well, Daehyun. Not that he felt he was horrible, but he was just… normal. Nothing really made him stand out, in his view, so why would Himchan choose him over Youngjae, or Junhong, or anyone else who worked here?

“Of course he does,” his boyfriend muttered against his ear, pressing one hand flat against Daehyun’s belly, its warmth penetrating through his uniform. He lowered his voice and rubbed his nose over Daehyun’s ear. “We all see the way he looks at you, hear how he speaks to you. He’s probably thinking about you right now, wishing you were in that meeting room with him instead, bent over the table and moaning his name, moaning for oppa-”

“Guys?” Youngjae interrupted, pulling Daehyun’s thoughts away from Himchan’s arms and cock and back to reality. Despite his innocent appearance, Junhong always knew how to paint an interesting picture. “Please save it for when you’re alone.”

Well, that could be arranged. Daehyun tilted his head back to look up at Junhong, begging him with his eyes. He needed some reassurance and top of that, the mental images his boyfriend had provided him with were affecting him quite strongly. “Want to go on break?”

He chuckled when Junhong pulled him to the locker room and ignored Youngjae when he shouted that they owed him for this.

**

A few days later, Daehyun was looking through the meat section in the nearby supermarket when Yongguk, as in _Himchan’s_ Yongguk, wandered his way. Daehyun nearly panicked when he spotted him. He liked Yongguk, really, he had only ever been kind to him, but he had such an intimidating aura – one that Daehyun admittedly envied, because he didn’t have an intimidating bone in his body – that he never knew how to speak to him. He could understand why Himchan had fallen for him, though: the contrast between his serious face and his genuine smile was so immense that it was almost shocking, and he had something about him that made him seem safe and strong. In addition, although he wasn't the best at expressing his feelings, he clearly cared an awful lot about Himchan.

Anyway, none of that mattered now: he was here, and it hadn’t been too long since the Himchan fiasco (though Junhong had assured him over and over again that it honestly hadn’t been that bad), so what would happen if he’d get angry when he spotted Daehyun? Daehyun didn’t know their relationship; perhaps Himchan had told him Daehyun was reading something more into his innocent (Youngjae had snorted at this) gestures and he was ready to tell him to back off if they ever encountered each other.

He looked around for a place to hide, but unfortunately there was nowhere he could go without Yongguk noticing him and things getting even more awkward. He supposed he could dive over the meat counter, though that would call even more attention to himself and it would potentially get him kicked out. He inhaled sharply and smiled nervously when he caught Yongguk’s eye and the other nodded his head in greeting. If he had thought this sufficed to avoid an encounter, he was sorely mistaken: Yongguk made his way over to him, pushing his trolley.

“I was hoping to see you soon,” Yongguk said, not unkindly. His eyes lingered on the necklace around Daehyun’s neck that had stayed there ever since Himchan had placed it there, making Daehyun curse himself for not having had the sense to shove it away as soon as he had realised there was no chance he could avoid the other man. “Didn’t think we’d run into you here, though.”

“‘We’?” Daehyun’s gaze wandered through the shop swiftly. Was Himchan here too? Because he might not be prepared to see Yongguk, but he was even less ready to see Himchan, and seeing them both at the same time was even worse. He clung to the trolley handle, his palms growing sweaty, and wished he had gone shopping last night when Junhong could have joined him - and, more importantly, when these two wouldn't have been here, but he had gotten too comfortable in Junhong’s arms and bed to even think of anything else. Tonight his boyfriend was working the closing shift, but Daehyun had no food left anymore (blasphemy, if you asked him) and he had promised Junhong he'd make him dinner, so he hadn't been able to put it off any longer.

Yongguk smiled, though for once his eyes didn’t. “Does that bother you? Himchan told me what happened between you two, so if it makes you uncomfortable to see him, we can leave. We’d both understand.”

“I… I would think _he’d_ be uncomfortable,” Daehyun said with a high, tense laugh in an attempt to act casual – and, judging by Yongguk’s expression, failing miserably.

“Believe me, it would take much more than that,” Yongguk replied with a chuckle. He glanced behind him, perhaps looking to see where Himchan was. His shoulders sagged in apparent relief when he was nowhere to be seen. “He ran into someone, he might take a while,” he then explained. “In fact, I hope he will, since I’d like to speak to you privately first.”

Daehyun blinked and licked his lips anxiously. He couldn’t be sure what Himchan had told him – had he indeed told Yongguk the full story? – and therefore couldn’t figure out if Yongguk wanted to punch him for overstepping his boundaries or if he wanted to have a simple, mature conversation about his friendship with Himchan.

“Himchan… He likes you. You must have noticed, what with all the presents and attention he gives you. He now fears he has scared you off by going too far.” Yongguk grinned and shook his head fondly. “He even asked the manager to shareyour schedule so he can stay away when you’re working, just so he won’t put you on the spot.”

“He doesn’t need to do that,” Daehyun replied quickly, softly, face flushing once more when Yongguk eyed him curiously. “I thought… I was afraid _I_ had gone too far,” he admitted, finding it easier to speak now that he had determined Yongguk wasn’t going to yell at him. Not that he struck Daehyun as the type to cause a scene anyway, but you could never know for sure, right?

Yongguk chuckled, the eye smile reappearing. “No, Himchan wouldn’t mind if you had been serious. You don’t need to worry about that.”

That was all fine and dandy, and Daehyun was pleased to hear he hadn’t disgusted Himchan (perhaps even the opposite?), but Yongguk’s words made him wonder... “Why doesn’t it make _you_ uncomfortable?” he asked hesitantly. Surely he shouldn’t be encouraging this? Or, rather, Daehyun knew many people would tell him to stay far, far away from their significant other if they were in Yongguk’s shoes, yet here Yongguk was, doing basically the opposite.

A sigh left Yongguk’s lips and he gazed down at the floor for a few moments, gathering his thoughts. “I love Himchan,” he finally said, the words forming slowly as his eyes lifted and bored into Daehyun’s seriously. “I want him to be happy, and you seem to make him happy. Why would that bother me? I know it doesn’t work for everyone, and as I don’t know your relationship with Junhong, I of course don’t know how either of you feel about it and what it would do to you.”

A loud voice interrupted their conversation and they turned their heads to see Himchan making his way over, his hand lifted in a wave. Yongguk smiled and nodded back, then turned back to Daehyun and spoke slightly more rapidly, as though he wished to wrap things up before Himchan reached them. “All you need to know is that if you return Himchan’s feelings and Junhong isn’t opposed, I won’t stand in your way.”

“Junhong’s said doesn’t mind,” Daehyun mumbled distractedly, though his words seemed to go unheard as Himchan reached them both and kissed Yongguk on the cheek. His stomach did some weird somersaults when Himchan looked at him and he lowered his eyes, heat rushing to his face. Now that he _knew_ Himchan’s actions had indeed been a sign of affection and now that he had Yongguk’s blessing, it was even more nerve-wrecking to meet Himchan again.

“Daehyunnie,” Himchan said softly, the sound of his voice as always causing shivers to run up and down Daehyun’s spine. “I hope you’ve been doing well.” He looked him up and down as though he could tell that way.

Daehyun nodded, a noise catching in the back of his throat. “You?” he managed to choke out. He wished Youngjae were here, strange as that would be: he would undoubtedly have had enough of this by now and made an offhand comment that would force them to actually talk about their situation so it could get resolved.

“I’ve been fine, thank you for asking.”

So formal. Daehyun’s heart sank, and perhaps Yongguk could see this in his eyes, for he straightened up and coughed lightly. “I’m going to see what fish they’ve got,” he stated, pointing his trolley towards the counter a little further away. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

He ignored Himchan’s hissed questions as he left and threw Daehyun a kind, encouraging smile. Yet, Daehyun felt everything but encouraged to speak to Himchan properly once they were left on their own, Daehyun’s trolley the only thing separating them. It felt… weird. Surreal. Almost funny, as though they weren't themselves at all.

“You look good,” Himchan stated, a half smile on his face.

That did it. Daehyun couldn’t help himself: he started chuckling. This was honestly such a ridiculous situation. He shook his head and bit his lip when Himchan blinked, clearly not understanding what was so funny. “Sorry, it’s just… This is like a meeting between exes.”

The awkwardness, the forced normalcy, the polite distance; he had been there before. The worst thing was that nothing had actually happened between him and Himchan to warrant this sort of reaction – not yet, at least.

Himchan nodded to show he understood, grinning sheepishly. “Honestly? I’ve had less awkward encounters with some of mine.” He sighed and crossed his arms, glancing over at where Yongguk was checking out the fish, though his ear was tilted towards them as though he hoped to catch what they were saying. “Yongguk doesn’t usually speak much, but judging from his attitude I’m guessing he spoke to you, and if he did, I won’t even need to guess what he told you.”

“He didn’t say anything wrong,” Daehyun hurried to say.

Himchan raised his eyebrows and grinned. “I never claimed he did. It’s probably better for him to talk to you anyway, seeing how I was worried you’d run into the opposite direction if you saw me and I probably would have stuck to a polite nod of recognition and then we’d never move past all of this.”

“Junhong’s okay with it,” Daehyun blurted out, turning bright red when Himchan stared back with polite confusion. He should have probably led with an introduction rather than jump straight to the end of his spiel, the first half of the conversation being in his head, but it was too late now and he decided to just go with it. “You know, with us. You and me us. He’s always said that.”

“Are _you_ okay with it?” Himchan asked, looking Daehyun up and down with a mixture of wariness and amusement. “You seem a little high-strung.”

“Oh, yeah, I am! Okay, I mean.” Daehyun shuffled his feet and stared down at his trolley, half wishing he could crawl in and hide under the groceries. Out of his comfort zone and away from his friends, he suddenly seemed to forget how to function – more so than usual around Himchan. “I don’t really know how to act around you yet,” he admitted sheepishly.

Himchan laughed and moved around so he could wrap an arm around Daehyun’s shoulders. “You’ll learn to just be you,” he said fondly, now close enough that Daehyun could count the small beauty marks on his face. Himchan’s eyes fell on Daehyun’s necklace and he smiled warmly. Then he leaned in close and lowered his voice, as though he were sharing a secret. “Until then, oppa will take care of you.”

Yongguk made a puzzled return to a shyly sputtering Daehyun and a loudly laughing Himchan.

**

“Where’s he taking you?” Youngjae asked, keeping one eye on the new addition to their staff. “No, Jongup, they asked for _three_ shots, don’t add that fourth!” He shook his head and sighed softly, finishing up his own drink. “I hate training people.”

Daehyun rolled his eyes and wrote another order on a cup. “You always say that, but you’re the first to volunteer. Anyway,” he glanced over at Jongup, who was built short and strong and had the brightest smile he’d ever seen on anyone, making him an instant hit, “I like him. He’s funny and he’s learning fast. Besides, that customer changed their mind about shots about twenty times.” Admittedly, Daehyun had thought Jongup didn’t seem like much when he had first been introduced to them, as he had seemed distracted and uninterested, yet nothing had been less true once they'd gotten to know him better. Plus, Junhong seemed to like him, which was good enough for Daehyun, as he trusted his boyfriend's judgement.

“I guess,” Youngjae said with a shrug as he watched Jongup hand over the drink carefully. “We’ll see how he’s doing in a few weeks, but he does seem more promising than a few others we’ve had. But we were talking about you and Himchan: where are you going, has he told you?”

After exchanging numbers in the supermarket, Daehyun and Himchan had spent many hours texting each other, with a few long phone calls in the evenings that always left Daehyun grinning for long afterwards, until inevitably the topic of a date had come up. Junhong had practically cheered when Daehyun had shown him the text. “Took you guys long enough!” he had exclaimed, ready to reply in Daehyun’s place when his boyfriend seemed to hesitate.

Of course he had agreed to go quickly, yet part of him was nervous: Himchan only knew the shy Daehyun from the coffee shop – and now the supermarket, where he felt hadn't given off the best impression either – and it made him wonder how the other would feel once they became more acquainted. True, he had grown more confident on the phone, but he hadn’t reached the level of confidence and teasing yet that he had with Junhong, or even with Youngjae, and it was different anyway when he could merely hear that deep, raspy voice in his ear without having to see Himchan's face - and vice versa. What if he was too boring? Or worse: what if he was too much?

“He’s liked you for months; do you really think he’d pursue you for that long if he wasn’t serious about you?” Junhong had asked. “He won’t be scared off that easily.”

Daehyun hoped he was right, yet although his concerns had decreased in intensity, they were still there, lingering in the back of his mind. And, even worse, tonight was the night: Himchan would pick him up after work and then he’d take him out for the first time.

“He said it was a surprise.”

Youngjae started on another drink, then raised his eyebrows at Daehyun as he added some caramel syrup. “Okay, grumpy, try not to sound too enthusiastic.”

“It’s not that, it’s just-” Daehyun puffed out his cheeks as he weighed his words. “He’s from a completely different world and I want to be prepared. What if I make a fool of myself?”

“You run that risk either way,” Youngjae shot back, laughing when Daehyun shoved him. “Seriously, he _likes_ you, as I’ve told you for ages, by the way, and I doubt he’d take you to a place you’d feel self-conscious. And if he does, just tell him. I’m sure he’d gladly take you somewhere else.”

“I guess…” Daehyun looked at the clock for the umpteenth time that day, then wiped his shaky hands on his apron when he saw his shift had finally ended. “I should get ready, he’ll be here soon. Will you be-”

“We’ll be fine,” Youngjae interrupted, gently patting Daehyun’s bum as he ushered him away. “Go, prepare, and if he shows up early, I promise we won’t try to embarrass you too much in your absence.” He grinned evilly when Daehyun smacked his arm and rushed off.

Once he was in the locker room, he took several deep breaths to calm himself down. He hadn’t been this nervous when he had gone on his first date with Junhong, but perhaps that was because their relationship had shifted from friendship to romance so smoothly (Junhong liked to say that they’d gone from hanging out to making out) that there had been nothing to be nervous about. He had a hard time even pinpointing when their first date had taken place. Plus, Himchan was practically his boss, which gave a completely different dynamic to their relationship, and he had a boyfriend who was much more mature and sophisticated than Daehyun felt he ever would be.

He spent some time fixing his hair, wondering if he should have it messy or smooth, then decided on leaving it as it had been in the first place. There was only a small mirror back here, which meant he didn’t have time to fret over his overall appearance too much, though this didn’t stop him from buttoning and unbuttoning his shirt a few times, trying to figure out what would look best; he didn’t want to appear too formal, yet if he left just one button too much undone, that would be _too_ casual. He wished Junhong were with him to give him some advice or at least calm him down, but he had a late class and had only been able to text him sneakily to tell him to enjoy himself, that he loved him, and that everything would be fine.

When Daehyun finally deemed himself ready, he took a deep breath through his noise and entered the bustle of the coffee shop once more. As usual, his eyes found Himchan immediately: Jongup had brought him an americano, Himchan’s favourite, and Himchan was now practically keeping him captive, asking questions Jongup answered politely.

Daehyun strolled over to the counter, eyes still on the two and a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew the two hadn’t met yet and that Himchan was always curious about new employees, but oh god, what if he decided he liked Jongup better than him and Jongup was the one to receive small gifts and other tokens of affection, while Daehyun would be forgotten in a corner somewhere, eating all the cookies in the shop to ease his sorrows?

Before he could allow his thoughts to go too far, Youngjae tapped his arm, chuckling when Daehyun jumped.

“You okay? You look on the verge of a panic attack.” His smile fell and he narrowed his eyes as he peered at Daehyun closely, appearing worried. “Wait, you actually do, what’s wrong?" he asked hurriedly. "Have you changed your mind? Did Junhong change his mind? Did-”

“I’m fine,” Daehyun interrupted quickly, attempting a smile. “It’s… It’s nothing.” He bit his lip as he looked over at Himchan again, who hadn’t even spotted him yet. Granted, he couldn’t see Daehyun from this angle, but shouldn’t he at least be looking for him? “So, they finally met,” he remarked nonchalantly. Or, rather, _he_ felt it had been nonchalant, but Youngjae’s knowing look told him he hadn't been quite as subtle as he had hoped.

“Yes, they did. I told Himchan you’d be a while, so he took the opportunity to get to know our new member of staff. Honestly, Dae, do you really think that on the night of your first date he’d decide ‘no, I think I prefer this one instead’?”

Daehyun was about to shrug and vehemently deny this when Youngjae called out to Jongup and told him he was needed at the front. His stomach filled with butterflies when Himchan turned his head, his eyes crinkling at the corners when he spotted Daehyun, his eye dimple clearly showing. The butterflies went wild when Himchan slid out of his seat to make his way over. He only barely noticed Youngjae wishing him luck, but managed to whisper a ‘thank you’, then straightened up and smiled at Himchan.

“Hey.”

Again with the breathlessness. He needed to learn to control that… Jongup tapped his arm encouragingly as he passed by him to join Youngjae, but Daehyun didn’t even have time to react, although he did wonder how much he knew to bother with that.

Himchan grinned and pressed his long, pale fingers to Daehyun’s jaw. “You look extra pretty today.”

Wishing he could return or at least accept the compliment confidently, Daehyun instead stumbled over his words until he managed to blurt out ‘yes, you too, thanks’. He tried to refrain from kicking himself when Himchan luckily seemed to find it endearing more than anything else.

“Shall we go?” Himchan suggested, offering Daehyun his arm.

Daehyun nodded quickly and linked their arms together, the proximity of the other’s body and the smell of his cologne making his heart skip a beat as it suddenly truly hit him: this was actually happening. Of course he had realised it before, or he wouldn’t have been this nervous, but even then it had felt like a dream, something that was just out of his reach. Now it was impossible to not see it as a reality with Himchan’s warm, solid form right here.

Himchan’s car was large and, as Daehyun noticed when he got in, incredibly comfortable, clearly expensive, yet not nearly as flashy as Daehyun had expected. He didn’t know or care enough about cars to truly understand or care, though, and stuck to ‘nice seats’ while Himchan put on his seatbelt.

“Thanks,” Himchan chuckled as he started the car. “The car was a present from Yongguk and he wanted it to be perfect for long journeys too. I’m fairly certain he only got me a car this nice because he can’t drive and wants to appease me for taking him everywhere.”

Daehyun grinned and slid his hands over the surprisingly clean dashboard. “I take it he succeeded?”

“That he did,” Himchan confirmed as he shifted gears. “Do you or Junhong drive?”

That simple question led to a series of them, until Daehyun had relaxed enough that he was able to speak without tripping over his words, mentioning his classes, his relationship with Junhong, his life before moving to Seoul. Himchan asked him to share more about growing up in Busan and in turn he shared stories about himself – how he could play multiple traditional instruments, how he had met Yongguk at a university festival, and the many, many places he had been. “You’ll see them one day,” he said at one point. Daehyun didn’t dare ask if that was a passing remark or a promise.

Daehyun was in the middle of describing the dog he’d love to own one day when the car slowed to a stop and he realised they were in a restaurant’s car park. Even though it didn’t look too fancy, Daehyun’s nerves promptly returned in full force. He undid his seatbelt clumsily and told himself everything had been going fine so far, so there was no need to worry. (What if he didn’t like the food, though? Sure, he ate a lot, but he didn’t like _everything_ , and from what he’d heard from Himchan, the other man liked some dishes he didn’t care for; how could he explain this without seeming ungrateful?)

He turned his head when he felt a hand on his cheek and looked into Himchan’s eyes questioningly. His breath caught in his throat when Himchan came closer, until their lips touched at last. The kiss was soft yet firm, as though Himchan was trying to reassure and protect him all at once, and it made him shiver and wrap his arms around Himchan’s back. Despite their conversations by phone so far, which had been teasing and suggestive at times, and once, when Himchan had been tipsy and Daehyun sleepy and horny, even outright dirty, Daehyun hadn’t expected a kiss this soon in the evening. No complaints on his side, though: Daehyun liked kisses and Himchan's were especially good.

He moaned in surprise when he felt Himchan’s fingers fall on his groin and spread his legs as much as he could to accommodate him better. His own fingers curled against Himchan’s back when his zipper was pulled down and his cock was pulled out cautiously, slowly hardening in the other’s hand.

“What…”

Himchan rested his forehead against Daehyun’s, their eyes locked, breaths mingling as Himchan stroked his thumb over the head of Daehyun’s length. He leaned in to kiss Daehyun’s neck, his jaw, then his ear, and whispered at him to relax before scooting backwards and bending forward so he could take Daehyun into his mouth.

At that point, relaxing was the last thing on Daehyun’s mind; instead, he grasped at Himchan’s styled hair and mewled at the touch of a warm tongue. Even though they were in a dark corner and no one was around, he tried not to be too loud, not wanting to catch anyone’s unwanted attention. True, he and Junhong had used the break room for things it wasn’t intended for, but somehow this was different. For starters, that door could be locked, but anyone could look through the windows now and see them together, a thought that turned Daehyun on more than he thought it would or should, even though he’d most likely be absolutely mortified if it were to truly happen.

It didn’t take long for Daehyun to buck up his hips and come in Himchan’s mouth, who swallowed it like a pro and suddenly Daehyun wondered if Himchan had done this with Yongguk too, had perhaps done even more with him in this car – probably, and thinking about it made him push Himchan’s head down unintentionally even as his orgasm died down.

Breathing heavily, Daehyun fell back against his seat and watched Himchan tuck him back in his pants and clean him off with some tissues and water he had apparently been keeping in the glove compartment, and then looked on as he drank the rest of the water himself.

“That was… unexpected,” Daehyun finally said, his voice still deep with arousal.

Himchan tossed a mint in his mouth (was he just prepared for anything?) and smiled over at Daehyun. “But it helped, didn’t it?”

Daehyun furrowed his eyebrows. “Helped with what?”

“Exactly.”

Still confused, Daehyun looked Himchan over, eyes falling on his tented trousers. “Do you need a hand? Or mouth?”

Himchan snorted and shook his head. “No, I just need a minute, but thank you. You can always get to me later.” He reached out and ran the backs of his fingers over Daehyun’s heated cheek. “You’re even prettier when you come, you know.” He laughed when Daehyun nearly jumped out the car in embarrassment. At least he was noticeably less tense than before.

**

The date had been… Daehyun didn’t want to use the word ‘perfect’, but that word certainly came closest. After the rather startling yet memorable beginning, Daehyun's remaining worries had melted away once they’d sat down in the restaurant. It had been cosy rather than fancy with a menu Daehyun had definitely appreciated (it had taken him forever to choose something, and even worse had been the dessert; in the end he’d chosen one thing and Himchan had asked them to box up another so he could take it home). At the end of dinner, Himchan had insisted on paying and Daehyun had teasingly called him oppa again, which had led to a heated make-out session in the back of the car where Daehyun had eagerly returned the favour from before. He had a feeling he’d be using that word a lot, a tingle in his body when he thought of the many ways he could say it.

“Thank you,” Daehyun said when they stopped outside his building. He was pleased to see that the light in his flat was on, meaning Junhong was there and awake. “I really enjoyed myself. That restaurant… I was worried at first, but it was amazing!”

Himchan grinned and took Daehyun’s hand in his, playing with his fingers. “You’re cute. I can’t take all the credit, though: Junhong told me what you like. I was tempted to take you for a coffee date.”

His eyes twinkled evilly, but Daehyun didn't react to the joke. Rather, he furrowed his eyebrows. “Wait, what?” Himchan and Junhong… talked?

“He helped with the restaurant, since I didn't know what you'd appreciate most, but the rest was all me,” Himchan explained, lifting a hand to tuck some of Daehyun's hair behind his head. “I didn’t want to give you another material gift, and you seemed to enjoy it enough." His lips twitched when Daehyun blushed and lowered his head. "I had counted on giving it after the date, though... But it still worked out well, don’t you think?”

Still too baffled by the knowledge that his boyfriends (wait, was Himchan his boyfriend yet?) had spoken without him having any idea, Daehyun merely nodded. He closed his eyes when Himchan kissed him again, sweetly this time, with none of the urgency there had been earlier. “Does that mean we’ll go out again?” he asked when Himchan pulled back, oddly shy once more.

Chuckling, Himchan poked Daehyun’s nose. “Yes, it does. As long as you want to too.” He looked up at the apartment building. “Should I walk you to your flat or…?”

“Ah, it’s okay, Junhong is home, so…” Daehyun smiled and pecked Himchan’s cheek. “Thank you again, I really do want to do this again some other time…” He hesitated, unsure what else to say and wishing the ends of dates weren’t so bloody awkward. “Text me when you’re home and have fun with Yongguk, I guess?”

Himchan laughed and nodded, his eyes twinkling mischievously. “Oh, I will. And I think you and Junhong will enjoy yourselves too.”

Daehyun shrugged sheepishly and got out the car with his dessert, then waved at Himchan as he drove off, trying – vainly – not to picture Himchan coming home and undressing Yongguk, then doing to him exactly what he had done to Daehyun and most likely much, much more. He shook his head to shake off any thoughts of Yongguk's baritone voice doing something other than speak and jogged up the stairs, focusing on seeing Junhong instead.

As soon as he entered the flat, Junhong looked up from where he had been playing a videogame and grinned at Daehyun expectantly. “How was it? Did oppa give you a good time?” He placed the controller aside quickly when his boyfriend crawled into his lap and placed his hands on Daehyun’s waist to steady him, observing him with curious eyes.

“Oppa told me you’ve been talking to him too,” Daehyun whispered in Junhong’s ear huskily, smirking when Junhong froze underneath him. He shook his head when the other started speaking. “It's okay, you can tell me what that's about later. Don't you want to hear about my night first?"

Junhong nodded once, running his large hands down Daehyun's thick thighs and raising his eyebrows, the beginning of a smirk on his lips. "I take it something good happened?"

Daehyun thought of Himchan whispering to him in the dark and smiled widely. Oh yes, you could say that. He pressed up against Junhong and began: "Well, he's _very_ good with his mouth..."


End file.
